


Delicate

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, Drugging, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of weapons, Murder, Police, Revenge Plan, Serial Killers, Torture, Use of Knifes, Violence, non-major character death, slight stalking, unprotected sex, use of guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: The serial killer known as the Headsman is out for blood...and his next victim is none other than...Xi Lu Han...





	1. Rules of the Game

_Rule #1:_

You must make it to the other side of the forest barefoot.

_Rule #2:_

You must make it past the spray painted white line at edge of the forest.

_Rule #3:_

And you must do all of this within the range of 1hr or you die because I will be right behind you, hunting you every step of the way.

 

_So I bid you good luck because your time starts... NOW!_


	2. Resignation

_Trying not to choke on her own saliva, Cho Gyu-Jin stumbled in to a clearing that seemed to be placed in the middle of the massive sized forest. She stopped moving, hunching over placing her hands tiredly against her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Though she knew that she should not stay like that for very long or whoever was after her would eventually catch up with her._

_She still could remember the rules of her attacker's hunting game. She had to make it over to the other side of the vast forest across the white line within the hour on her bare feet. She did not want to face the consequences if she did not succeed in her goal to survive her attacker's twisted little game._

_Standing up straight once again at this thought, Gyu-Jin started to run. Yet, without her realization, she had stepped on a trap rigged in the ground hidden beneath dead tree leaves. Before she could register that fact, the trap blew up in her face releasing a small cloud of blue colored dust effectively knocking her out._

_A few minutes later, ice cold water was splashed over her face waking her back up. She was in a new location. She coughed trying to clear water out of her blocked airway._

_Throughout all of that, she found that she was lying upon what she assumed was a cold steel made table. She was tied down to it by tight leather bindings. She glanced up as blinding bright light glinted in her still unfocused eyes. Her gaze drifted around the room she was being held in._

_The room was shaded in darkness save for where she was. Her eyes finally landed on the area next to her. Another table was in the room but this one was much smaller. Almost the size of a nightstand._

_Nevertheless that was not what caught her about it. No, the crisp setup of different torture devices on it had rightfully obtained it. Her breathing almost stilled when a human looking figure emerged from the darkness of the room heading in her direct line of sight. As her attacker fully revealed himself before her very eyes, she gave out a very bloodcurdling shriek of terror at the realization that she was really going to die._

* * *

Detective Oh Sehun sat at his cubicle looking over a couple of case files. He sighed. For the last few weeks he'd been trying to get himself demoted of the Headsman case.

It was too high profile for the young detective. Well at he seems to think so. Unfortunately his captain doesn't seem to agree with him on that notion. At all.

"Yah! Detective Oh!" Sehun rolled his eyes in annoyance as a familiar voice called out to him.

"What do you want, Chen?" Sehun retorted already knowing who the voice belonged to.

"Cap wants to see ya." Chen chuckled at the dark ingrained facial expression Sehun's face held when he addressed him. He knew how much the other despised going over to their captain's office whether their little chats were good or bad.

"Sure he does." Sehun said with a hard snort.

"Ah, cheer up already Mr. Gloomster! It might not be all that bad." Chen laughed trying to cheer the young detective up with his slightly encouraging words.

"Sure, it won't." Sehun released another snort as he stood up from his seat stretching his weary body out. Then left his cubicle bidding Chen farewell since he would be heading home for the night after he'd chat with the captain, "I'll see with you later."

Chen called at Sehun's retreating form, "Kay, man! Good luck in there!"

"Yea-yeah." Sehun murmured beneath his breath as he made his way over to his captain's office.

Standing in front of his captain's open office door, Sehun politely knocked on the door startled Captain Wu from what he'd been looking tediously over before his arrival. Captain Wu answered back with a darkly whispered 'come in'. Stepping inside of the man's office, Sehun did just that.

"Chen said you wanted to see me, Sir?" Sehun asked holding back the hard curse lingering against the buds of his tongue. He disliked talking with Captain Wu. The man was completely infuriating.

"Yes, I do. Sit down." Captain Wu answered him back as he gestured for him to sit down at one of the chairs placed in front of his office desk but Sehun refused to do it.

"May I ask what this is about?" Sehun probed his captain in a suspicious manner as he eyed him very carefully.

"Yes. I want an update on the Headsman's case." Captain Wu sighed leaning back in his recliner while he gazed deeply at Sehun.

"I don't have an update on that case for you, Sir." Sehun settled with those words hoping they'd get his captain angry enough to fire him.

"And why the hell not? Another body's been f found last night. Did you know about that detective Oh?" Captain Wu glowered in return not latching on to the bait Sehun had setup for him. He knew the games Sehun's been trying to play since the Headsman case was first given to him. He knew better than to fall for any of the boy's sly tricks.

"No. No, I did not. I'm not working the case anymore. In fact, I've already handed in my letter of resignation. You should've gotten it by now." Sehun stated in a plain monotonous sounding voice as if taking what case he wanted was a normal thing for him to do.

"Oh, I've gotten it. But I ripped it up after I did." Captain Wu smirked at his own words liking the pissed off expression written across Sehun's face. It was so very amusing.

"And why the fuck would you do that, Kris?" Sehun hissed back dropping honorifics altogether when he cursed out his Captain's nickname.

"Because I'm not allowing you to resign. You will stay on the Headsman case. Be at the morgue in the morning. I want a report brought in to me right after you do that. Go now. You are dismissed from my office." Kris sneered in a taunting voice as he spoke to Sehun again then he dismissed him from his sight.

Sehun did what he was told by leaving Kris's office in a heap of anger. He went back to his cubicle clearing the area up before he left it. He walked over to Chen's desk tossing the case files he'd had with on to it. He left a red sticky note on it telling the elder what to do with it.

He decided to deal with the Headsman's latest victim as his captain had ordered him to but not because the irritating man had told him to do so. He was going to do it just to prove his point then he was done with law enforcement for good. With that done, he left the precinct heading home for the night.


	3. Recognition

_Xi Luhan. A simple lover of the written word. That is the sole reason why he chose to become a librarian. He loved books. Loved the different worlds they took him to every time he read a new book. It simply filled him up with joy._

_Right now he was working late at the library. It was after closing hours but a few new releases had to added to the system. He sitting quietly at his desk fixing up their books for the new arrivals bookcase when the lights in the building suddenly started to flicker. Then they were off. Although he could not understand why the lights went out._

_With a girlish yelp, Luhan jumped out of his seat effectively whatever book he once held in his tiny hand. Trying to keep himself calm and from mentally panicking, he stepped from behind his desk. Seeking out the panel that would turn the lights back on in the now very much dark library._

_He made his way over to the maintenance room through the darkness. He opened the door stepping inside of the fumbling around for panel against the left side wall. He almost let out a cry of relief when he finally found the cold metal covering of the panel._

_With ease he opened the covering finding the switches within. Yet, just when he had flicked all of the lights back on, a hand reached out from behind him easily covering his soft pink lips with a chloroform saturated cloth. Anything after that, he did not remember but the cover of darkness surrounding him once again._

* * *

Sehun stood inside of the St. Vincent hospital's mortuary. Gazing down at the white sheet strewn across the dead body of the latest victim of the Headsman serial killer. The Coroner stood at the end with a clipboard in his hand jutting things down upon it.

"Doc, can I see the Vic?" Sehun called out to the Coroner gathering his attentions on to his arrival.

"Of course. The victim's name is Cho Gyu-Jin." Coroner Kim Minseok replied looking up from the clipboard held in his hand. He outstretched his hand with the pen he was using to write with in order to lift up the sheet covering their murder victim.

"Wow. Our killer sure did a number on her." Sehun stated a mere sight of the victim's cold naked body. It was a female. Thankfully still recognizable in this case and still intact with the Vic's head in place.

"Yes, as you can see the lacerations to her neck were intended to cause immense pain before she died." Coroner Kim explained pointing to the wounds on her neck as he does.

"So she was most likely tortured first then killed afterwards?" Sehun said quizzically puzzled with why their killer's modus operandi change so drastically all of a sudden like that.

"It appears so. I still haven't found the cause of death as of yet, but I'll contact your Captain when I do." Coroner Kim retorted as he dropped the sheet back in place over their victim's body.

"Great. One less thing for me to worry about. Have a nice afternoon, Doc." Sehun countered with a relieved sigh, turning his body to leave the Coroner with his work. He began walking out of there when the Coroner spoke to him once again.

The Coroner called after Sehun's retreating form, "And you do the same, Detective Oh."

Sehun went home for the night. He decided to see Captain Wu first thing in the morning. He would give him the damn information he seemed from the Coroner and then officially quit his job like he's been trying to do since he was first placed on the Headsman case.

He entered his kitchen walking up to the fridge. He opened it taking out a plain old canned beer. He flicked the tabbed up before taking a gulp of the cold liquid alcohol as he slammed the fridge door shut. He gladly took in the burn of the chilled liquid as it rushed down his throat.

He left the kitchen heading in to his bedroom where he placed his beer can down on the nightstand next to his bed. He then made his way over to his dresser grabbing a pair of blue sweatpants for bed. With that in hand, he went inside of his bathroom to take a quick shower.

The doorbell to his apartment rang while he was in the middle of his said shower so he hurriedly finished washing up. He then got out of it to answer the door in nothing but his sweatpants with a towel wrapped around his neck. He scoffed at the mere sight of Jongdae standing at his door.

"What are you doing here, Chen?" Sehun asked at the sight of his friend's face.

"Me and the misses wanted to check up on you. You do realize that you have been acting strangely as of late?" Chen answered him in truthful sounding voice.

"No. But I'm probably still stuck on the fact that you actually have a misses." Sehun retorted back with the shake of his head.

"Well, actually it's a mister but he's my woman. Just don't tell him that." Chen chuckled correcting his earlier statement about his significant other.

"Don't tell me what exactly, Kim Jongdae?" a familiar sounding voice called out from behind Chen as someone walked up behind him.

"How beautiful I find you, Yeobo." Chen said covering up what he'd said earlier to Sehun.

"Yeah, nice try bucko. Detective Oh, it's good to see you again." Minseok said scowling at his boyfriend's pouting face then he politely addressed Sehun.

"Doc? Your dating this loser? You could do so much better than him." Sehun asked with the shake of his head in mock disapproval. He then stepped aside letting them enter his home.

"And don't I know it. Wow, this is a nice place you've got here." Minseok agreed compliment Sehun's living quarters as well.

"Thanks, I guess. Can I get you anything to drink?" Sehun laughed offering his guests something to drink hospitably while leading them in to his kitchen.

"Water." "A beer!" Both Minseok and Jongdae spoke at the same time but Sehun easily caught on to what they had asked for.

Sehun said teasing Chen, "I was talking to the Doc, Chen."

"Fine then, I'll just get my own beer!" Chen scoffed as Sehun retrieve a cooled water bottle from out of his refrigerator.

Sehun teased him again, "From the store or my fridge?"

"Thank you, Detective." Minseok thanked him when Sehun handed him his water as Chen went in to Sehun refrigerator to grab his own canned beer.

Sehun smiled, "Sehun, is just fine."

"Okay, Sehun, just return the favor by calling me Minseok." Minseok returned his smile with a warm one of his own.

"So what is this visit really about, Jongdae?" Sehun asked returning his attention on his friend who was in the middle of taking a sip from his beer can.

"Kris is worried about you. He said he's never seen you want to quit or give up when dealing with a case until he assigned you the one you are currently working right now." Chen explained after removing the beer can from his lips.

"Well, I don't care. Kris can be worried all he wants. I told him to drop me from the case since he'd first assigned it to me. I even handed in my letter of resignation when he didn't. So why doesn't he get it yet? I'm done with law enforcement." Sehun snarled out his anger through clenched teeth.

"Ah, Sehun, you can't mean that." Chen said giving Minseok a worried look before Sehun caught they attention once more.

"I can, and I do. Tomorrow I'm publicly quitting the department for good. I'm not fit for this line of work anymore." Sehun sighed for the hundredth time that day in his opinion. They all walked back out of the kitchen and up to the front door of his apartment.

"I think it's understandable that you feel that way about your career. I knew a few people who've gone through what you currently are right now. Maybe you just need to take some time away from the force to figure yourself." Minseok stated encouraging to him and Sehun caught on to his words.

"You know, Minseok. I think that you might just be on to something there. Thanks." Sehun beamed a thankful smile with Jongdae releasing a relieved sigh. More on the part that Kris won't kill him if Sehun did as he'd first said he would. Which was to publicly quit the force. That would've been bad! For him at least.

"Your welcome." Minseok happily retorted then spoke to his seemingly relieved boyfriend with the curt roll of his eyes, "C'mon Jongdae. Sehun needs to rest and we can't be late for that movie you promised me that we would see tonight, remember, Jagiya?"

"I remembered, babe." Chen said agreeing with Minseok about their current plans to head out to the theaters before biding farewell to Sehun, only to appease his precious boyfriend, "Later baby Se."

"See you again, Sehun. Goodnight." Minseok said doing the same as the walked out of Sehun's apartment.

"Goodnight." Sehun called back to them as he shut his front door. With a heavy sigh, he made his way back in to his bedroom. He sat down on the bed taking his towel from around his to begin drying his hair off.

Cursing at his boss's plans of trying to persuade him in to staying on the force, he grabbed his beer can from its place on the nightstand. He took a quick swig of it feeling it burn its way down his throat. He chuckled almost in a deranged manner as he removed the cold can from his lips. Yes, tomorrow he would take a three week vacation since Kris still refused to take him off the case.


	4. Restriction

_Luhan woke to find himself in the backseat of a car. Most likely, his kidnapper's car. He was tied up. At that notion he tried not to panic. Especially when a man covered by a black hooded jacket walked up to the car pulling him out of it._

_He stood on shaking feet as the mysterious man dragged him over to the beginning of the forest peeking out behind them. The man untied him. Yet he knew better than to try and runaway from him. Besides that he had no shoes or socks on his feet._

_The hooded man handed him a piece of notebook paper that said,_ _'You have a total of one hour to get to the other end of the forest across the spray painted white line with bare feet. No. I'll give you a pair of white socks to cover your feet since shoes are out of the question.'_

_He gave Luhan a pair of socks that he had hidden inside of his jacket pocket. Luhan took them from him then began to put them on. After he had them on his feet, the man roughly pushed his shoulder commanding him to run. So he did._

_Luhan kept running even though it felt as if his feet were blistered and battered beyond recognition. Even then he did not stop running. Well, not until he ran in to a dead end that was in the form of huge lake located at the center of the forest._

_At this, he took the chance to map out his surroundings for a new escape route. Then he glance behind him to silently listen for the tracks of his impending doom. When he heard nothing, he pushed himself forward towards a hidden path running along side the lake._

_He started up in a rather fast pace never noticing that his impending doom had finally arrived. Not until he felt excruciating pain suddenly shoot through his right side. Instantaneously, he found himself on his stomach on the ground with a hard sounding thud._

_He glanced up at the ground ahead of him spotting the white spray painted line just a few feet from where he'd fallen. Just a little more steps and he'd reach his freedom. So with painstaking movements, he began to move his body. Or at least that was his intentions but then his eyelids began heavying on him._

_Whatever he'd been shot with had a tranquilizer on it. The tears the welled up in his eyes finally began to break free at the prospect of him forever losing his freedom to the monster who was excitedly hunting him. Yet, still he kept trying to get to the white line as he closed his eyes taking in slow deep breaths to calm down his fear._

_A deep chuckled vibrated in the silent night air when he felt a hard boot covered foot pressed against his back locking him in place,_

_"I'm sorry to have to say this to you Luhan, but you're time is up..."_

* * *

Sehun arrived to work early the next morning ready to chat with his boss. Although he hadn't partake of any breakfast yet. He felt refreshed and in a good mood after his little chat with Chen and his boyfriend, Minseok the previous night.

A smile easily came in place on his face as he made his way to his boss's office. The door was left open. He gave a few knocks to the open door gathering his boss's attention. A soft whisper of 'come in' echoed in the air. So he did.

Captain Wu glanced up from the seemingly endless amount of paperwork in front of him covering his desk. When he saw that it was Sehun standing at his door, he sat straight leaning back in his seat. Sehun finally entered his office.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit to my office so early in the morning, Detective Oh?" Kris asked with Sehun walking up to his desk.

"I only came to tell you that I've made a decision about my job situation." Sehun voiced with a soft grimace creasing his forehead.

Kris spat back eyeing the Detective warily when he does, "And what is that?"

Sehun retorted with an underlying threat hinting within his voice, "Three week vacation instead of taking my leave of this precinct. You can pay or not. It's really your choice. But I get a vacation or I publicly quit the force."

"Then there really is no other option for me to take now is there, Sehun?" Captain Wu sighed with clear annoyance peaking in his voice.

"Well, you could just choose to fire me and save yourself all of this trouble. But I know that you won't. So what is it going to be, Cap? Which do you choose?" Sehun jested, eyes full of mirth as he does. He loved the peeved expression now dawned on his boss's face. He couldn't win for losing. Sehun gladly have him no choice by backing the man in to a corner.

Kris sighed once again, "Fine. I will concede with you this one time since you are one of my best Detectives and it would be a bad thing if this precinct were to ever lose you. You can have your three vacation with pay."

"Thanks Cap. You've made the right decision. I'll chat with you once I'm officially back to work. Don't miss me too much while I'm gone!" Sehun eagerly exclaimed as he left his pissed off Captain's office. Then he went to see Jongdae before he would leave the precinct for a while.

Sneaking up behind his supposedly working bestfriend. Who by the way was too busy chatting with his boyfriend on the phone to notice anyone sneaking up behind him. Sehun chuckled as he touched a hand to Jongdae's shoulder totally getting a response of surprise when the latter jumped in his seat nearly dropping his cellphone on to the floor.

"What the fuck! What the hell is wrong with you? You almost gave me a damn heart attack!" Jongdae barked touching his hand to his chest as he tried to gather his regular pace of breathing back under his control.

Sehun mused with his bestfriend glaring back at him, "Well, you're dead not yet.'

"Haha. You're a comedian now." Jongdae spat sarcastically at him forgetting that he had been previously in a conversation with his boyfriend before the latter decided to interrupt them. He could tell that Sehun was happy. Extremely happy and he wanted to know why that was.

Sehun chuckled, "No. I'm just someone who wanted to scare his own bestfriend."

"Of course you did." Jongdae huffed before addressing the real reason behind Sehun's clear delight, "I'm guessing you already talked with the boss."

Sehun countered with, "Yes, in fact I have."

"And did he agree with your demand?" Jongdae queried with the rise of one of his eyebrows.

"Yes, he did. I'm on a three week paid vacation starting today." Sehun beamed with a glimmer of delight bursting forth in his eyes that Jongdae hadn't seen from him in long time since they were kids.

"I'm glad that everything worked out for you, Sehun." Jongdae said with his own smile crossing over his lips.

"Tell Minseok, I said thank you for his wonderful advice. I already know that you're on the phone with him right now. I'll see you around." Sehun stated bringing the latter's boyfriend back up already knowing that Minseok would be angry at Jongdae for completely ignoring him.

After that he began to walk off with Jongdae calling after him with the latter addressing his boyfriend over the phone once again, "Okay, I will. See you later, buddy. Ah, Fuck! Minseok, baby I'm sorry!"

Sehun left the precinct still in a good mood even as he arrived home. Entering his home he made his way straight to his bedroom where his travel bags were already packed and ready to go. He quickly grabbed them marking sure that he had everything before he left home again.

He drove out to the far distance of the forest, out to one of his family's many cabins. Where he will be staying for the entire three weeks of his vacation from work. Enough time for him to clear of some lose ends in his life.

He entered the cabin with his precious bags in tow. He placed down by the front door as he shut it behind himself. He glanced around his surroundings with a resound look. Then he moved away from the door exploring his three week home. It had three bedrooms, two baths, a kitchen, a living room, a few closets, and basement.

The cabin was cozy much like the home he'd grown up in as a young boy. Yet not all cozy places have good memories. He'd learned that the hard way growing up in hellhole his parents called their home. Living in that dysfunctional family was a nightmare. He still wondered how he'd managed to survive it at all.

He made way over in to the kitchen checking all of the cabinets for remnants of food. He found none. It was the same with the fridge. He decided to go grocery shopping since he had nothing to do and it was still practically morning.

At that reason alone, he left the cabin. He headed back in to town to the grocery store. Buying a few items, enough for his three week stay at the cabin for at least two people, he left the store making his way back to the cabin.

He stepped back inside with his groceries in tow. He took them in to the kitchen setting them down upon the kitchen table before he went back to the front door locking it up. He entered the kitchen once again putting up his groceries.

Afterwards he began to prepare breakfast since it was still time for that. He would take his belongings in to his bedroom after he was done cooking breakfast. He still had a long morning to whatever he damn well pleased. This was only the beginning of his three week break from his work as a Detective on the Headsman's case after all.


	5. Retribution

_Kim Hyan stumbled his way around the forest trying to follow the Headsman game to the latter. He was so close to his goal in doing so that he didn't realize that the killer was right up behind him until it was too late. A knife slashed in to his throat allowing him to gurgle on his own blood.His body fell to the ground with a resounding thud as Hyan tried to force some oxygen back in to his own body._

_A round of boisterous laughter echoed in the night air at his sad attempt. Then came the hard booted foot kicking him in the side forcing the dying man on to his back. Suddenly when the laughter ceased all together the only thing that could be heard in the night's atmosphere was the man simply trying to take in deep puffs of air in to his lungs._

_The Headsman bent his body down until he w_ _as hovering over the man's trembling form. Tilting his head a bit to the right side, he gazed in to the eyes of his latest victim while taking out the machete he had hidden in a black leather made sheath on his back. In the next few seconds, he swung the blade down hard effectively chopping off the dying man's head._

* * *

Luhan woke up under a blinding glint of light. He was lying on a bed that was not his own. Painstakingly he sat up on the bed slowly peering around the room he was in. Well it was more like a basement. A small door with a stairs sat off in the corner of the basement most likely leading outside of it.

His head was spinning so he made no movements try and get off the bed. It wasn't like he actually could anyhow. He was chained to the bed with leather crafted cuffs connect to actual iron made chains.

Above the basement, he could hear the hard footfalls of booted feet. His kidnapper was up there. Where ever there was. So he was pretty much trapped. At that notice, He fell back against the bed with a peeved huff.

A few minutes later, the door to base slammed open. Luhan closed his eyes after only catching a glimpse of black colored boots descending the stairs. His heart rate had picked up. He was terrified of what was to.

"Open your eyes Luhan. I won't ask you again." came hard reprimand from his brooding kidnapper.

At his command, Luhan opened his eyes gazing up at the man who'd trapped him in his basement. He was handsome, tall, and well built with dark hair, and even darker eyes. Eyes that seemed to peer through his soul with it's icy glare. A tray of food held in his large hands.

"W-what do y-you want f-from me?" Luhan asked, stammering finally managing to utter a word out at all.

Sehun sighed, "I thought you would've figured it out by now."

Luhan scoffed back, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, that I want you." Sehun grumbled softly in return.

Luhan stammered in shock, "W-want me? B-but why?"

Sehun the first moment he'd ever fell for Luhan to the latter, "Ever since I saw you working alone one night at the library looking the part of an ethereal angel with your sweet disposition, I knew that I had to claim you for myself before anyone else could."

"But why didn't you just ask me out like a normal human being?" Luhan questioned him with a perfect eyebrow quirked because he couldn't cross his arms to display his true displeasure with the elder's method of confessing his feelings for him to him.

Sehun snapped, "I don't know! I don't fuckin' know! I panicked! I just fuckin' panicked! My mind kept replaying the outcome of you turning me down and I just couldn't live with that fact- with idea of it. That's why I tried to kill you back in the forest. At that moment in time, I thought that if you won't have me, then no one else could have you either. Yet seeing you in such a vulnerable position, I found that couldn't do it. I couldn't live my life without you by my side."

"I don't get it. I just don't get it. How can you like someone like me? I'm nobody!" Luhan exclaimed with tears steadily welling in his eyes. He couldn't understand why someone as handsome as the elder would ever want somebody as useless, ugly, and disgusting as himself. Though may never tell the elder what he really thought of himself. He knew how that might end if he did.

"To me, you're the entire world. Please give this- us a chance." Sehun simmered out on elongated sigh.

Luhan asked, "How can I, when I don't even know who you are as a person or your birth name?"

Sehun told him his name, "It's Sehun. My name is Oh Sehun."

Luhan shyly asked using the elder's name for the very first time, "C-can you please release me. I would like to eat the food you've so obviously made for me, S-sehun."

Sehun apologized to him as he hurriedly untied him from his restraints, "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that."

"S-sehun?" Luhan shyly stammered Sehun's name once again while gently rubbing at his now freed wrists as he sat up on the bed.

"Sehun replied, "Yes."

Luhan inquired softly, "You are the Headsman serial killer aren't you?"

"And what made you come to that conclusion, Luhan?" Sehun asked with bewilderment clouding his eyes. Although he never showed that to Luhan.

Luhan answered truthfully, "You took me to the forest where a lot of his victims are always found after he has killed them."

Sehun asked, "Does that change anything between us?"

"N-no." Luhan stuttered cutely, a blush decorating his soft porcelain-like cheeks.

"Then let's not talk about it." Sehun hissed wanting to be done with their conversation about the Headsman serial killer.

"I have to talk about it." Luhan said disagreeing with his decision to not talk about the Headsman any longer. He brought up his own thoughts on the new line of murders happening in the forest after Sehun claimed that he was done with all of that, "I need to know what you are going to do about the copycat killer that is going around posing as you."

Sehun puffed out, "Wow. I didn't know that you knew all of that information?"

"When you are a librarian like myself, you tend to read a lot of things on different things on going on in this world. The Headsman serial killer just happened to be the topic on all of the local newspapers at the moment." Luhan stated with an unamused grimace creasing his beautiful face.

Sehun retorted, glowering at the younger glaring back at him, "Well, right now I've retired from my life of criminal work on both ends of the spectrum. So if someone else wants to pick up the slack, that's not my problem. Not anymore at least. Keeping you safe from whoever the copycat may be is though."

"W-what you do mean by retired from both ends of the spectrum?" Luhan gave a puzzled wail at what Sehun had just said to him.

Sehun answered him with a smooth chuckle, loving the expressions crossing over Luhan's beautiful face, "I'm also a cop or Detective during the day time, if you like being politically correct about it."

"I was wondering why the Headsman was never able to be caught." Luhan frowned as he processed the newly acquired information in to his confused brain.

"Well now that you know. Are you afraid of me, Luhan?" Sehun asked with a curious gaze casting over Luhan's small frame.

"No. I'm more along the lines of fascinated and confused, more than anything else right now." Luhan countered, a feeling of want slashing through just by the look the elder was currently giving him. He tried to suppress it in order to focus his mind on the conversation he was having with Sehun. He needed to know why a cop would before a murdered when it was his job to help those in need.

Sehun enquired although he already why the younger was confused, "You are. Why?"

"Yes, I am." Luhan replied before calling the elder's name in a soft whisper, "Sehun..."

"Y-yeah." Sehun stammered at the sight of Luhan's tears finally falling from his eyes when his gaze darkened. Oh, how he what the younger and he would have him. Right fuckin' here. Right fuckin' now.

Luhan murmur in a sweet voice that Sehun just couldn't refuse him, "If it's not too much to ask for, can I kiss you?"

Sehun gave a quick nod of his head walking close to Luhan again and the younger climbed on his knees in order to grab on to the back of Sehun's neck. He connected their lips in a soft caress of flesh against flesh. Although, Sehun was the one who deepened their once seemingly innocent shared kiss.

Luhan moaned in to the elder's mouth when he lifted him up in his arms, snaking his tongue around the contours of his mouth. Luhan clung to him until he was no longer on the safety of the bed. The kiss broke apart with Sehun helping Luhan take off his skinny jeans and underwear leaving him in only his t-shirt.

He gasped when Sehun's hands slid from his back all the way to his ass, squeezing the succulent flesh there. His felt like they give out on him when Sehun's other hand snaked its way in between their bodies to grab at Luhan's small cock hidden beneath his t-shirt.

With slow even strokes on the now erect muscle, Sehun's mouth was back on his. Little moans and whimpers escaped from in between their joined lips every time Sehun moved his hand up then down his cock. His arms stayed wrapped around the elder's neck as he felt like his legs would give way underneath him whilst Sehun manhandled him to his hearts content.

He let out a yelp of surprise when he felt Sehun's other hand slid in between the cheeks of his ass to press right up against his chaste entrance. His nails dug in to the flesh of Sehun's neck drawing forth blood once the elder pushed one of his dry fingers in to his warm opening.


	6. Recreation

_Fear. The scent of fear emanated through the night air. Harsh breathing soon followed behind it. Another person. Another victim was chosen for the Headsman's latest game. Running. They were tirelessly running through the forest for a chance at life. At survival._

_Nevertheless. Just as always. The Headsman made use of his bag of tricks. He had a gun with him on this particular expedition. It was a hand gun. A Glock 45. One shot. Two shot. Three shots maybe. He had shot them in both of their legs just before they could reach the spray painted white line standing out alone against the cold forest ground._

_He could have killed them by the use of a third bullet but he chose not to. This time he decided to hack his victim apart, spreading their body parts all over the forest ground. He joyously laughed. The games are almost at the end. Hopefully the Detectives got there before any of the forest animals would carry any of the evidence off for a very nice meal tonight._

* * *

Kris sat back in his chair. He was still inside of his office, an irritated sigh escaping his throat. His mind was wandering on the Headsman case again as of late. It was really starting to bother him. Things just weren't adding up.

Besides that, there was the fact that Sehun had been acting suspiciously ever since he'd assigned him on the Headsman case. It was as if he was trying to hide something. Or like he knew who was really behind all of the killings.

His thoughts got interrupted with the loud procession of knocks rapping upon his office door. He huffed in annoyance grumbling out a hard 'come in'. Which was then greeted by a scowling Detective Kim.

"What is it now, Detective Kim?" Kris barked as the Detective approached his desk.

"They found another body." Jongdae said tossing the file of the Headsman's latest victim on to the Captain's desk.

Kris asked when he opened the manila folder scanning over some of the gruesome crime scene photos, "What's in the report?"

"Vic's name is Kim Hyan. He was found with a slash to the throat and his head severed from his body." Jongdae explained, standing in front of the desk while he spoke back to him.

"Looks like the killer is actually trying to taunt us with a mix of this new style of killing and his usual M.O." Kris said leaning back in his chair after he had closed the file on Kim Hyan. 

Jongdae sighed, "Yeah, but I don't understand why?"

Kris answered, "Because all of the more recent murders were not done by the same person. That's why."

"So you're saying that this is the work of a copycat killer?" Jongdae frowned at the implication of his boss's words.

"Yes. It all makes sense now." Kris conceded to his early thoughts on the Headsman case, addressing Jongdae again afterwards, "Chen?"

Jongdae replied, "Yeah."

"Do you know where Detective Oh is currently staying for his vacation?" Kris enquired about Sehun's current whereabouts catching Jongdae almost off his guard when he does.

"No. But I do know that his grandparents left him their cabin in their last will and testament when they died." Jongdae retorted in a truthful manner before he realized what his Captain was hinting towards, "Wait a second, Cap! You're not suggesting that Sehun has something to do with these murders, now are you?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Kris countered then asked what Jongdae already knew he would ask of him, "Do you know where the cabin is located, Kim Jong Dae?"

Jongdae said glaring back at him, "Yes. But if you are going out there to see him, then so am I."

Kris stated after he stood up from his desk grabbing his jacket and keys preparing to leave the vicinity of his office, "Well, let's go!"

* * *

Sehun growled, slowly nipping at Luhan's soft-skinned neck. Two of his fingers buried joint deep inside of the younger. Who laid beneath him on top of the small bed. His other hand was underneath Luhan's shirt pinching at one of his hardened peaks as the younger wilted beautifully under his ministrations. He repeated the motion to his other nipple as well.

Luhan moaned at the pleasurable sensation, pushing back on the fingers probing inside him with quivering legs and trembling body. He felt unbearably hot for some odd reason and the fingers within him weren't enough anymore. He needed more. Craved more. Desired more that he knew Sehun could give to him.

Letting out a guttural cuss, Sehun added another finger along side the two already inside of the younger's twitching heat. He kissed Luhan again feeling his core stretching out nicely against his fingers as he twisted them around inside of him. He coaxed Luhan's tongue out of his mouth to play with his own while he searched for the younger's little nub of pleasure.

When he found it, Luhan pulled away from the elder with a wail of shock releasing from his throat. Sehun abused that spot over and over again until Luhan was crying out his name like dark mantra of sorts. Soon after, Luhan came shivering against his own stomach, an embarrassed blush brightening his pale cheeks.

Sehun removed his soiled fingers from out of Luhan's desperately clenching heat. He just had to taste him. So he did, sliding down Luhan's body moving his mouth to the boy's throbbing heat. He licked at him until Luhan was screaming that he couldn't take it anymore. So he stopped.

He got off the bed spreading Luhan's body out in the position he desired with his slender legs raised before he quickly took off his own clothes. In the next second, he was on top of the younger once again. His lower body perfectly aligned with Luhan's.

He pushed the head of his cock pass Luhan's rim. Painstakingly he slipped his entire engorged shaft inside as he tried keep the younger from experiencing too much. It was Luhan's first time doing something like this with another male after all.

Once he was sheath inside by the tight heat, Sehun couldn't hold himself back. He fucked in to him, hard and slow. Deep and fast. Merging between, slow and deep. Fast and hard. Not really giving the younger a definite pattern to his movements. Always keeping him on the edge of his control.

Luhan held on to him tighter with every swing of his hips against him. His angelic voice crying out from beneath him at every direct hit to his prostate after he had found it. His heated core constricting harshly around the erected shaft of his cock as he does. Over and over, again.

He mewled in compliance when the elder moved to flip him on him on his stomach giving him an even deep reach inside that way. At that, he could roll his hips back more smoothly to meet Sehun's every time he rammed in to him. Somehow along the way his face ended pressed against the pillow once underneath his muffling his continuous set of cries almost entirely.

Sehun lifted Luhan's hips a bit higher as he almost completely slipped his cock out of him save for the bulbous head of his cock. He then slammed back in him, jostling forward with his every thrust back inside. He repeated the action again and again feeling the younger's enticing heat restricting against him with every thrust within his core.

He rammed in to him, repeatedly until the younger was seeing stars behind his closed eyelids when he finally came. Luhan cried out with abandon underneath him, clawing at his back. His sharp nails living crescents in the skin of his back.

It was not long before Sehun joined him, cumming deeply in the younger's heat, slowly rutting out the rest of his orgasm in to the warm body beneath his. Sehun waited for his cock to become flaccid before he slid out of Luhan's core.

"Ah-ahh~" Luhan whined underneath him at the lost of fullness from his still trembling body. He grabbed the sheet on the bed covering his quivering body with it. As he moved around, he could feel the elder's warm cum slipping from out of his ass.

"S-sehunnie~" Luhan groaned when Sehun gently pulled him in to his embrace, resting his head upon his chest as he does.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist the urge to hold you in my arms." Sehun chuckled out his apology with younger hitting his right shoulder with a displeased scowl.

Luhan hissed back at him, lifting up his head to cutely glare at him, "It's not funny. You are really big, you know!"

"You were not complaining about it a few moments ago. Now were you?" Sehun mused, loving the redness easily ghosting over Luhan's porcelain cheeks at his words.

"Who could, when you felt so very good rubbing up against my soft warm inner walls." Luhan grimaced out his retort as he spooned his body a little bit against Sehun's own without his notice of course.

"You might want to end that kind of talk before you know the feeling way too soon already." Sehun warned him already feeling affects of Luhan's unintentional dirty talk and slight body movement on top of him. His cock harden all together from it.

"But you are already hard, Sehunnie." Luhan teased when he began to move his hips over Sehun's, pressing their cocks together in a slick touch of flesh against flesh.

Sehun cursed underneath his breath at the younger's enticing actions, lifting Luhan up by his hips and forcing him on to his pulsating hard cock, "Fuck, Babe! You asked for this!"

Luhan braced himself on top of the elder by placing his hands on either side of his broad shoulders. He only began bouncing on Sehun's cock when the latter cupped his ass, groping the smooth supple flesh there. He slid up then down in repeated fast motion, feeling the base of Sehun's cock and ball sack slapping up against him as he does.

Little by little, he began rotating his hips in a rough circular rhythm pressing down hard on his own prostate, again and again. A short while later, they both came together, this time. Sehun cumming inside of Luhan, with Luhan reaching his own orgasm all over the both of their stomachs once again.

Afterwards he fell forward on Sehun panting and gasping for breath. Sehun chuckled at him, gripping Luhan by his chin kissing away even more breath from his lungs as he flipped their positions back. If the younger thought they were done, then he was in for hell of a wake up call. Now wasn't he?


	7. Recrimination

_Darkness. It blanketed the chilling night air with its ebon glow. Trees lined the path leading to a huge barren cabin. Or at least it was barren just a few mere days prior._

_Now it was occupied with two people inside. One a victim not yet known to the world. The other the Detective that owned the place._

_Laughter began filled the atmosphere of the night. Yes, all was well now but soon chaos would ensue. A hand out in the darkness reaching out to conclude the game because the arrival of the main guest is close at hand._

* * *

The car that Kris and Jongdae sat inside of finally arrived to its destination. The Oh Clan cabin located deep within the forest. Jongdae parked the car and Kris got out of it slowly stretching his body out with a tired yawn.

Straightening his body back out, Kris his way over to the large cabin with Jongdae now following close behind him. He knocked on the door to Sehun's cabin hard and few seconds later the latter opened door in nothing but his bath towel wrapped around his waist. The expression on his face at the sight of them was priceless. Even more so when Luhan walked up behind wrapping his arms around his neck and shoulder adding a soft peck to the side of his face in a silver silk bedrobe on.

"Cap? Chen? What are you guys doing here?" Sehun asked once he completely broke out of his stupor from the mere contact Luhan's soft lips meeting his rough flesh.

"We could ask you the same thing but we can see that you've brought company out here with you for your time off the job." Kris said giving the young couple an odd look as he assessed them. Sehun motion for Luhan to blow out the candles and switch on the light. To which the younger easily complied.

"Cap, he's not just my company. He's my 'boyfriend'." Sehun chuckled lightly addressing his situation with Luhan since they had no idea he had actually kidnapped the younger male, "Luhan this is my boss Captain Wu and my bestfriend, Kim Jongdae but on the job we just call him Chen."

"It's nice to meet you both. The last name's Xi." Luhan said politely introducing himself to Sehun uninvited guests with a pretty pink blush dusting over his porcelain-like cheeks from Sehun had acknowledge him as his boyfriend, "Xi Luhan."

"Babe, can you make some tea for our guests?" Sehun asked Luhan sweetly with the younger catching the hint that he wanted to speak with his guests in private for a few minutes.

Luhan agreed smiling softly when pressed a kiss to Sehun's cheek again then he walked off do what was asked of him, "Yes, of course. Just let me get some clothes on first. The tea will be ready in less than five minutes."

"Welcome to my other humble abode." Sehun stated as he let them in to his cabin once Luhan was out of their sights then he brought their reason for driving out to see him, "So what can I do for you guys."

"First, what's with all of the candles? Second, when did you get such a beautiful angel for a boyfriend?" Jongdae huffed out after Luhan was gone from the living room area of the cabin.

Kris hissed at Chen in a low growl, "Kim Jongdae! That is not why we are here! Now shut up and let me do all of the talking."

"Cap, I don't have all day. You guys already interrupted a romantic episode of ours just now. So can you guys hurry this along?" Sehun grimaced glaring at them both. He didn't want to be rude but he was off from work so he wanted to spend all of his free time exploring his boyfriend's lithe little body.

Kris stated just to get a reaction of Sehun, "A little birdie told us that the Headsman serial killer might be out in this part of the forest."

"What? You don't think that I am the killer do you? Because that's the most absurd thing that I've ever heard of all my twenty five years breathing upon this Earth." Sehun laughed bitterly at Kris's words. He understood what Kris was assuming of him by now. He and Luhan had already had a conversation about this moment earlier on so he was not surprised at all by his Captain's perspective on the his involvement in the Headsman case.

Kris lightly smirked but Sehun still took notice of it, "I don't think that I remember saying that, officially."

"Well, let me say this, officially." Sehun countered giving his own lop-sided smirk making sure his Captain read the expression clearly as he does before added more on to what he was saying, "I'm not your serial killer."

His words giving the tired Captain the final push in the right direction. A copycat serial killer was on the lose. Not Oh Sehun. Okay so may be in the past he had been the Headsman but right after a Luhan over year ago that all changed. He wanted Luhan and no one. Which explains why he had kidnapped but Luhan was just as fucked in the head as he was. I mean, just he had to be if he allowed his kidnaper fuck him like he was a bitch in heat.

"Would you guys like something to eat while your here? It's a really long drive back home from here." Luhan asked inquired as he came back from the kitchen with a tray of tea in cookies in his hold. His bedrobe changed in a pair Sehun's sweatpants and a t-shirt that was way too large for him. All eyes fell on his angelic appearance without the younger's notice of course.

Jongdae offered just to get out of the tense atmosphere Sehun and Kris were causing to erupt inside of the living room, "Why thank you, Lulu. Why don't I help you out with that?"

"Okay. Thank you, you're so very kind and sweet Jongdae Gege." Luhan beamed before walking off to head back in to the kitchen prepare for food them.

Jongdae teased whilst he merrily followed Luhan in to the kitchen, "Sehun, I think that one is a keeper!"

Sehun sighed, "Look, Kris. You've got to understand. I don't want that kind of talk around Luhan."

Kris asked with a raised eyebrow, "You're actually serious about him aren't you?"

"Yeah, the fuck I am. He's my whole world and I rather not lose him base on your life altering assumption." Sehun sneered back to him in an unpleasant manner.

"But you have to admit that you're recent actions lead me to feel this way about you, Sehun." Kris stated with justification clear within his voice.

Sehun said, "I get it. Jongdae already said just about the same thing to me during a shared conversation before I asked for my vacation time off from work. So now Cap, do you really want to know why I rather leave the force?"

Kris easily agreed to listen to what Sehun had to say when came to defending his honor as a Cop and a Detective, "Yeah, Sehun. That would pretty much clear everything up on your end for me. So please tell me why."

Sehun said finally somewhat explaining himself a bit to his Captain, "One simple reason; Xi Luhan. I rather die than to see anything happen to the love of my life. Especially pertaining to my job as a Detective. It's one of the most dangerous jobs out there for anybody to have and won't risk Luhan's safety just to get a notch on my badge. I just won't do it."

"That's an understandable reason, Sehun. Most Cops and Detectives go through what you are currently going through. You easily cleared up your concern early on so why didn't you?" Kris sighed, finally deciding to concede to Sehun's words.

"Because like I said before, I quit. Being a top police officer just isn't for me anymore. In a few months time, I want to be married and settled in to my own with Luhan planning a future where we might have kids. I don't want this destroying that possible future." Sehun huffed foretelling his future goals with his beautiful kind-hearted and sweet little Luhan.

Kris inquired thinking about Luhan's place in Sehun's decision, "I get that, I really truly do, but have you even considered Luhan how might feel about all of this?"

"Yes, Kris. We've already discussed this before you guys came over and interrupted us. And he's okay with my decision. That and he already knows how stubborn I can be." Sehun chuckled out just as Jongdae poked his head from out of the kitchen.

Jongdae pleasantly chirps, "Lulu says to come eat because the food is ready!" then he slips back in to the kitchen.

Sehun puffs out a relieved sigh happy to be done with their conversation. He could not wait for Jongdae and Kris to head back home so that he can spend more time with his precious baby Lu. They were really cutting in to their play time.

Unfortunately for him, Luhan just had to be the sweetest person in the world right now. He can almost feel a toothache coming in from just how sweet with his sweet tooth aching to get another dose of the beautiful little creature. It was almost laughable.

Sehun and Kris both head in to the kitchen to find the kitchen table lined with food. That of which consisted of two different types of sandwiches, chips, and cookies because he had no idea of what they might like to eat. Sprite soda or orange juice was a drink choice no one complained about.

They sat down at the table. Luhan next to Sehun, Kris next to Jongdae. Their plates in front of them. With a soft smile, Luhan told them to dig in and they did placing a desired sandwich on their plate with chips and a cookie. They ate in silence. All they came to say or wanted to say already let out in the open.

Once they were all done eating, Kris decided to help Luhan out by offering to wash the dishes as he cleared the table with Sehun. Jongdae had already left the kitchen to make a call to his boyfriend. He had called to tell him of his whereabouts so that Minseok did not worry too much about him if he didn't stop by his job later in the afternoon.

Everything was fine until a distraught Jongdae came rushing back in to the kitchen. A expression of pure untainted horror painting over his features with Luhan walking over to him. He helped him over to a chair at the table with a murmured 'what's wrong' and all Jongdae could say was that Minseok had gone missing before the power in the entire cabin had been manually shut off.


	8. Revisal of the Game

The lights were still out inside the cabin. No one could understand what had caused that to happen. Well, save for Sehun. He had already figured it out.

The copycat killer was there with them. He had cut the power off. So he didn't even bother with reaching for his cellphone. It was completely dead. He hadn't needed anyway. The killer was not there for him. Or Luhan. Who was currently clinging on to him like a little frightened child.

No. The copycat killer had another victim in his mind entirely. Who that was, Sehun was not sure about. Captain Wu or Chen.

However considering the fact that Minseok had been taken from his job. Save for his blaring cellphone that a coworker had found laying on the floor of the young doctor's office. He could assume that the killer had set his sights on Jongdae.

Still, he could be wrong and the killer may really be after the Captain. The man was being a heavy nuisance when it came to the Headsman case and came time to get of an annoyance, this situation couldn't have been a more perfect chance to do so. At least that was what Sehun would've done if he were still a serial killer.

Luhan hissed clinging on to Sehun's arm in a even tight grasp, "What the hell is going on?"

With Sehun retorting back to him when no one else said anything, "I think that's a question we all would like the answer to."

Pring! Was the beeping sound coming from Chen's cellphone. He took it out of his jeans pocket immediately glancing at the phone's screen. The screen splashed black before a blurry looking image hit the screen printing in it in live color until it became clear enough to see.

It was a video! Yet not just any video. It was a video of a tied up and duct taped Minseok and pitifully crying. He was seated in a chair at the center of a what looked like a room but none of them where too sure about that.

Everyone was focused on the sight of him until a jeering voice they'd never heard before started talking to them, "I would start this video off by saying that if you do what I say when I say he will remain unharmed like most kidnap and hostage deals but I'm not one for reenactments. I love a good original plot ending. Isn't that right, Minseokkie?"

The camera moved and another figure came on to the screen. They stood next to Minseok dawn in red from head to toe. It looked name brand and completely expensive. From what they could see of him, he had a nice lithe form and he was almost as tall as Kris.

A pretty designed black masquerade-like mask covered his dark piercing brown eyes as he deridingly peered at them. With Minseok giving out a muffled unidentifiable cry at his impeccably dressed kidnapper's words, "Mmmhmmn!"

The copycat killer comptemptously spoke again, "Well, who knows what the hell he just said? Because I sure don't! Anywho, I decided to put a little spin on this game of ours, Captain Wu. You want me found then you've got me. All you gotta do is play my game by my rules. I want you to figure who I am. And what I want! On your own! You have fifteen minutes to do so or poor pretty Minseokkie here strikes out of the game. Permanently."

The killer waved a slender hand through his nicely styled cut black hair right before he reached down and ripped the duct tape off of Minseok's pretty tear stained face. He had already stopped his cries by then. Although he still let out a pained yelp at the feel of the duct tape ripping away from his now tape swollen lips, "Ow! That frickin' hurts, you meanie!"

"Yea-yeah, ya big baby, just give him the fucking hints already so that we may begin this fabulous little game of ours." came the annoyed sassy huff from the serial killer's very own parted lips.

Minseok did as he was told with a hard frown formed over his swollen lips while he defiantly glared at the crazed serial killer, "High school is the first hint, the second one being senior year, and the last one being joke. If you can't figure this time one out then I just want to let you know that after he kills me, I will haunt you all for the rest of your lives!"

"You know what that means? Your time starts right now! Good luck, Cap. Send me a video of your answer. You only get one try. Don't strew it up. We both hope to see you at the end of the finish line!" the glammed up killer mockingly stated with clear derision in his voice once Minseok had finished speaking. After that, the screen went black again with Chen, Sehun, and Luhan glaring in Kris's direction pointedly when the power suddenly came back on.

Jongdae growled out hissing his Captain's real name with spite and malice after taking in everything the copycat killer had told them before taking off in a storming fit of anger from the kitchen, "If Minseok dies, I will kill you myself with my own bare hands. Believe that, Captain or not, Yifan."

Luhan called after him, only to leave the kitchen as well to try and calm his boyfriend's bestfriend down a little bit, "J-jongdae, w-wait!"

"So the reason we have the Headsman case at all is all your fault!" Sehun exclaimed with a harsh sigh finally gaining an understanding of their situation. Like he had stated in his mind earlier on, he knew that the copycat killer had to be after Jongdae or Kris.

He just had no clue why. Yet the killer had added three clues to why in to the mix. He just hoped that Kris retrieved the answer before it was too late for Minseok or to sooth over Jongdae's steadily brewing rage.

Either way, Captain Wu was a dead man walking in all directions if he did not resolve the situation in time. The clock was ticking at full speed. It's amazing how fifteen minutes can really rush up on you.

Kris glowered pissed at the situation that he'd dragged them all in to without his knowledge, "I had no fucking idea! I would not have assigned the Headsman's case to you if I a clue that it was."

Frowning, Sehun sighed again more questioningly this time around, "Yeah, sure, whatever. I just want to know what the hell did you do to him during your high school years to make him want to seek this kind of revenge out against you?"

"Well, if I knew that we wouldn't still in this mess!" Kris exclaimed, a dark grimace in place over his face as he threw his hands up in frustration.

"You better think hard because you don't have much to answer him." Sehun glared at him before addressing Luhan when he returned back from talking to Jongdae, "How's he doing right now?"

"The best that he can considering the fact that the love of his life is hostage to a psychotic vengeful serial killer." Luhan retorted with a scoff then he directed his attention on to the brooding Captain Wu, "Have you placed any of his hints in to account yet?"

"I already have two parts of it down. Whatever I did to him happened during my senior year of high school. Wait! Wait, wait! I do remember the senior class's senior prank. It was terrible and morally wrong." Kris answered in an honest manner, sincerity clearly within his voice. All his memories from his days in high school coming back in to his until it was pinpointed on the terrible thing he had done as a young foolishly immature teenage boy.

"Why was it terrible and morally wrong, Kris?" Sehun probed him for answers a little bit further with Luhan clinging helplessly on to his forearm once again.

"What was the prank about?" Luhan asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion at Kris was telling them.

Kris said as he began to try and explain the horrible wrong he'd done in his past, "It was supposed to be a joke. Just a bit of fun before we all officially graduated from high school. I was the most popular kid in the whole school. They wanted me to befriend the nerdiest boy in the school and I did. I had to do it. It was just simply expected of me. He made it all too easy for me because he had an enormous crush on me and he always stuck to himself most of the time. I guess that's why they had chosen him for our prank. I was supposed to befriend him at the start of the school year, make him fall in love with me, then break his heart in front of the entire school on the last day for all the seniors at school. I guess you could say that I did the job. He became the laughing stock of the entire school and I still can't believe that he held on to something like that for so long."

"Oh my heaven! Why would you do something so horrible like that to another human being just for a stupid school joke?" Luhan snarled out his disgust with Kris with hard glare in the older man's direction, "It's a wonder he hasn't tried to directly kill you himself yet. Especially after it had happened because I would have. I can't even look at you right now! You're actions completely disgust me!"

Sehun derisively snapped at his Captain as well, "Why the hell would you do something so stupid, Wu Yi Fan?"

"I don't know what you want me to say! I was young and stupid!" Kris exclaimed his retort not knowing what else he could do to change their current situation around. An late apology just wasn't going to cut it. He had morally fucked up more than once now.

"Damn right you were!" Jongdae glowered when he reentered the kitchen, "Now you are going to record your little fucked up confession and keep my fuckin' boyfriend alive."

Jongdae handed over his cellphone to Kris hard stare with the upset Captain taking the contraption from his hold on it. He turned on the video and confessed his sins before pressing send to the phone number the serial killer was currently using. Most likely from a burner phone, if nothing else. Soon after the video had been sent, a text popped up on to the cellphone's screen indicating that they all were needed in basement of the overly large cabin.

Sehun led the way since he did own the cabin himself with Luhan by his side. When they came to the door it was slightly ajar waiting for them to enter its domain. Sehun moved out of the way to let Kris enter first since everything was all his fault. Kris slowly walked down the stairs leading to the actual basement carefully with the others silently following behind him as he does. Instantly their eyes fell to the center of the basement where only one light hung over a chair that hosted an unconscious tied up body on it. The rest of the basement was surrounded in complete darkness.

"Fuck, Minseok!" Jongdae hissed at the realization that the person in the chair was indeed his boyfriend. He was about to run over there to his side but Sehun grabbed his wrist stopping him in his tracks with next set of words, "What if it's a trap? You don't want anything bad to happen to him before we talk to this psychopath do you?"

The sassy spitfire voice of the copycat killer filled in the atmosphere of the basement yet their couldn't locate Jim at all, "He's exactly right, Kim Jong Dae. You do not want that at all."

Jongdae growled trying to pry Sehun's hands off him so that he may still get to Minseok but Sehun held him firmly in his grasp, "Shut the fuck up and show yourself you miserable coward!"

"Such harsh sounding words coming from the mouth of a love sick dog. How drab." the copycat killer spat out in announce before he gave his full attention to the man of the hour, "You really are starting to annoy me but I'm not here to deal with you. Now am I, Yifan?"

"What do you want from me?" Kris scowled at the copycat killer once he emerged from the shadows of the darkness covered basement.

"An apology all those years ago would have sufficed but now it's too late for that. You broke my heart without a care in world, Yifan." came a sarcastic response as the copycat killer removed his mask revealing his face before their bewildered eyes. Especially Kris, he can never forget his face or his name. It had been etched in his heart and a soul all those years passed. Huang Zi Tao his first and last love. The entire reason he became a cop in the first place.

"I did care for you! I-" Kris protested with Zitao cutting him off with a hard scoff as he hissed back, "Save it! If you cared for me at all, you would not have done it! Yet you did and it completely destroyed me. You were my everything, my all and I loved you. My love for you made me go insane with grief. I never went to college like I had planned for myself. I saw psychiatric doctors of all genres instead of trying to piece myself back together after your destruction of my soul. I had found out that you had accomplished everything that I couldn't and more. That you had become a cop and then were a Detective who'd eventually became the Captain of your precinct. That you had moved on with your life as if I was just a ghost in your past. But one lucky day, I was getting the latest newspaper for my grandfather from a magazine stall when I saw the first page article about the Headsman serial killer. Now that was the fun part. Copying the Headsman's m.o. wasn't that hard. Thinking of new ways to fuck it up was. I had to allow you to notice the changes in his killing style to get you exactly where I want you."

"That still doesn't answer my question!" Kris shouted with a dark glint in his eyes just for show. His mind had already been up. He would whatever the younger asked of him even if he had to take his own life to prove it.

Zitao mocked him, "You've always been so impatient, Yifan. Why is that?"

Jongdae interrupted them, eyes focused on the unconscious Minseok, "We don't have time for your fucking games!"

Zitao sneered knowing full well that Jongdae with not do anything to him to promote Minseok's safety, "But I have all the time in the world. I don't know if Minseokkie does but I do. Unless, Kris can give what I want?"

Kris inquired gaining Zitao's attentions back on to himself, "And what is that?"

"You, Kris. I want you, to be my slave for rest of your miserable existence. Your life with make up for what you took from me including the victims I've killed because of you and poor precious little Minseok. So what's it going be, Captain Wu? Death for you all or becoming mine forever?" Zitao sighed suggestively as he walked up beside the chair Minseok slumber in taking out a black leather collar and leash hidden on Minseok's person. He began slowly untying him from the chair until Minseok hunched over in the chair.

Sehun released his hold on Jongdae allowing him to walk over to Minseok and the serial killer with Luhan sliding in to his embrace as they continued to watch the scene pan out in front of them. They all waited for Kris's answer as Jongdae happily retrieve his unconscious other half from the psychotic serial killer. Kris stared at the collar and then back at the people unintentionally hurt by his actions of the past before conceded with Zitao's brand of retribution,  "I accept. I will be your slave."

"Great now that is settled, Jongdae sweetie. I think you owe my new slave something that he deserves." Zitao gave a perfect lop-sided grin with Jongdae instantly catching on to what he was saying. He adjusted Minseok in his arms walking over to Kris as he balled his hand up in to a fist and swung. Punching dead on his nose causing his superior to stumble back a bit on his feet from the hard blow.

Zitao's laughter filled the basement up as he placed his collar on to the elder's neck watching as his nose began to bleed. He pulled Kris's head down to him after snapping on the leash as well taking a lick of his dripping blood before he pulled him in to a harsh air snatching brush of lips. Jongdae had already returned to Minseok's side lifting him up in to his arms. He was the first one to leave the basement heading straight out of the cabin and in to his car before he left Sehun's property.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that, HM." Zitao apologized to the real Headsman killer after he'd stopped kissing Kris, licking over his blood covered lips like a creature of the night.

"No problem. I completely understand, HMC." Sehun chuckled holding Luhan's body even closer to his own. His stuck on Kris as he tried to wipe the blood from under his nose.

"We'll be leaving now as well. Take care of your sweet little boyfriend there." Zitao gave a soft smile pulling on Kris's new leash.

"I promise. Have fun with your new toy." Sehun returned his smile from psychopath to psychopath then Zitao dragged his slave out of Sehun's cabin obediently behind him.

"Now that they are all gone and it's just the two of once again, I want you to kiss me breathless right now." Luhan began to speak to Sehun returning his attention back on to him effortlessly as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. He pressed their foreheads together whilst gazing in to the elder male's shining brown orbs.

"I would not mind doing just that, if it means that I get to have you by my side for rest of our lives..." Sehun happily retorted before brushing his lips against Luhan's in a perfectly gentle kiss and that moment he decided that he was selling the cabin to buy them a brand new home of their own with a lot less dark memories having taken place within it. A place where they both can start over fresh...


End file.
